pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rah Gashapon/Answering myself (Patapon questions)
I wise man asked some questions to the world, and I will answer them. Patapon Impressions Firstly, how did you discover Patapon? *I was searching through M-P on the PSP and downloaded the demo for the first game. I thought it was interesting but didn't consider buying it. The 2nd game came out and I was attached. What was your first impression of the game? *"Why do I suck at keeping a rhythm?" What was your first Almighty name? *Cory Which of the games have you played? (Patapon 1, 2, 3) *All of them Which game was your favourite? *Patapon 2 If there was one thing you could add to Patapon, what would it be? *Equipment trading If there was one thing you could remove from Patapon, what would it be? *The little teaser at the end of Patapon 3. How many people do you know (irl not internet) that play/know of Patapon? *Not a lot. What does your family think about the game? Have you played it with them? *They think I have gone mad. I haven't played it with them. What do your friends think about the game? Have you played it with them? *I made a lot of friends via this game, and they all liked the game. Playing the game How long did it take until you could call yourself "good" at the game? *When I could maintain perfect beats When was your biggest rage moment? *Not 100% related, but when my PSPs charging part broke. Makes it very difficult to play for long periods of time. Which units do you rely on the most? *Patapon 1:Tatepons Patapon 2:Yumipons Patapon 3:Anything really Which units did you neglect? *Patapon 1:Kibapons Patapon 2:Megapons Patapon 3:None of them. What is your playing style? (Charge through with basic units, Farm and upgrade etc.) *I enjoy farming up my units, taking my time and having fun. How long did it take you to finish the games? (Until credits not total) *Around 15 hours for the first, 25 for the 2nd and 75 for the 3rd. Which part of the game would you say was the most difficult? *Patapon 3's Ice tower. Anyone who didn't choose a shield hero regrets their choice on that mission. Which part of the game was the most anti-climatic for you? *Most of the cutscenes during Patapon 3 (Patapon 2) Who is your most evolved unit? *Level 10 Dragon-Robopon. (Patapon 3) What is the rarest piece of equipment you have found? *A Poison Twinhorn Sl. I didn't do much of the DoJ grinding. Generik questions Favourite unit? *Robopon Favourite theme? *Although my favourite has always changed, Pikkurikotta's theme was my favourite for the longest. Favourite minigame? *Do you really need to ask that? It's actually the Alchemy one. Favourite boss? *Zuttenkarmen. This boss had to motives/reasons, it was just there to wreck your day. Favourite game? *Patapon 2 Favourite character? *Ormen. Favourite rarepon? *Mogyu. Favourite mission? *The one where you sneak up on the Karmen Generals. Such a unique twist. Favourite moment? *I liked the ending for Patapon 3. Very emotional. Favourite equipment? *Why did I even ask this. Patapedia How did you find Patapedia? *I was making a little list for myself of all of the Komupon stats. I got bored of that and searched it up online. The rest is history. What convinced you to join Patapedia? *The list on the wiki wasn't finished, so I spent the next 2 hours filling it in. My first edit. Why did you choose your username? *I couldn't remember how to spell Tsun Tsukupons name properly. What would you rate the pages here? *Considering the amount of crap that gets added by middle schoolers who don't completely understand what grammar actually is? Not too bad. If you could change one thing here what would it be? *The background. If you were given admin rights what would be the first thing you do here? *Ban everyone who thinks it's easy to fix everything wrong here. Seriously I've spent the last 3 or so years devoted to this place and it still isn't perfect. Oh wait... If you could change the Featured Article what would you change it to? *Something better If you could change the Poll what would you change it to? *I'd give someone else the job Do you find it easy to navigate through Patapedia? *I've never really used Patapedia as a place for help. Why is it so hard to come up with 10 questions? *Because you are a busy guy and despite having an incredibly tough life you still find the time to help others It's almost over Which country are you from? *Australia, wouldn't live anywhere else. Unless they have good internet. How was this questionnaire? *10/10 would do again (Choose your own question for anyone to answer!) *Can you make backgrounds? I need your help. Category:Blog posts